Hearbeats
by Takado12
Summary: Falling in love with your best friend, it was inevitable in the end but will this change them forever? Sorry for the sucky summary but please read, follow and review! I don't own Kick Buttowski but if I did, it would be on adultswim at best for being so adulty, slash and lemony junk in later chapters
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

Heartbeats (Kick Buttowski and Gunther fanfic)

Chapter 1- Dreams

Gunthers POV

There was moaning and it was hot, Kick and I were in my room naked and on my bed. His moans were so loud; I'm surprised no one knocked on the door complaining about the noise and they were pushing me to the edge. He was panting and clawing at my back as I kept thrusting, "GUNTHER!" Kick climaxed, his ass clenching my erection so tightly I finally came as well, after climaxing, I fell on my back with Kick lying right on top of me. We were both sweaty and sticky, after a few minutes, he looked at me, "Gunther, I lo-" my alarm clock was blaring loud as a siren, I turned towards it and slammed the off button.

I sat up and noticed that my boxers were sticky. Goddammit not again, I have been having this dream for a month straight and I really don't know what to do. Ever since we turned 14, I've been looking at Kick differently than I used to 3 years ago, every time we hang out, I notice his cute chubbiness and his squeezable butt I can't help but get a boner and today was no different. I got up to take a shower when I heard a thud. I looked over to my window and there is the suburban daredevil himself, the sunlight reflecting off of his helmet and his signature suit showing off his sexiness and his trademark pose with that smile. I realized I had a boner and that I was still sticky but thank god I had my back to him so he couldn't see, so under the covers I went, he gave me a weird look, but then he smiled that devilish grin of his, high fived me and walked over to my computer.

He was pacing back and forth making a list of things we'll need for his next stunt but I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy staring at his ass and then I remembered the dream from earlier. I remembered the noise we made, the heat of his skin, his moaning, the squeaking of the bed…just from the memories of the dream alone, I am close, the way he clawed my back, I was so close, but I had to hold it in, I can't-the way he screamed my name…That did it, I couldn't hold it in, the tingling and the pressure, I climaxed as quietly as I could, but I couldn't help but whisper his name, my boxers getting just a little more stickier, Kick ran over to me and asked if I was okay, so embarrassing but I thank Thor that I was hidden, uncomfortable but hidden. I paused, "I'm fine.", he looked me over and then he smiled, I think my heart stopped, he turned around and went back to what he was doing, this is going to be a very long day, but for him, it's totally worth it.


	2. Chapter 2 Thoughts

Heartbeats

Chapter 2-Thoughts

Kicks POV

Woke up and did the usual, showered, brushed teeth and got dressed. I walked over to Gunther's house, I was about to knock on the door, but I decided to try something new and climbed the tree near his window, doors are overrated anyway, besides his window was open, I easily cleared the jump into his room and then I did my signature pose. He seemed a little startled and went back under the covers which was weird but I smiled anyway, he was always odd in a cute Gunther-y way. Did I just call him cute? Anyway, I went over to him, high-fived him and went over to his computer.

I was looking for the blueprints of the rocket we downloaded last week for today's stunt. Once I found it, I took out my notepad and started to write down what we needed. I was explaining how we were going to make a mini rocket for the go-cart we, "acquired" and I was going to ride it down Widow Makers Peak. As I was explaining, I felt like he was staring at me, not in his normally cute way either but like I was a piece of meat, I was pretty sure he wasn't paying attention but I continued anyway. I glanced his way and he had his eyes closed and he was red. His face was kinda like I have to go very badly face and then he whispered my name, he turned a little redder and there was a little sweat on his brow, I was starting to worry when his breathing became heavier like he just ran a marathon and he was clenching his pillow, I ran over and asked if he was okay, he was still blushing, "I'm fine." I was still skeptical but I backed off, so I continued with the plans for today's stunt but then a thought ran through my head, what would my life be like without Gunther? My life would feel, incomplete, empty and I would feel alone… I erased the thought from my mind but it worried me that maybe he wasn't okay shaking the thoughts from my mind, I finished my list and told Gunther to meet me at the park.


	3. Chapter 3 The Stunt

Heartsbeats

Chapter 3 The Stunt

Gunthers POV

When Kick was done with his list, he told me to meet him at the park and left the same way he came. Once he was gone, I breathed a sigh of relief, went to my dresser for some clean underwear and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. My boxers were sticky and a little crusty, as I was taking a shower, all I could think of was Kick and I sighed, thinking how it wasn't fair that I was in love with my bestfriend who clearly didn't like me like that. I hit the wall of my bathroom in frustration, why me? Why did I have to be in love with Kick of all people? How will I ever get over him? Then the big question, if I told him how I felt, would that be the end of our friendship? I couldn't bear the thought of not having Kick in my life, I don't really remember what life was like before him in all honesty but ever since we became friends, my life has been filled with fun and color.

I got out the shower and got dressed, went down stairs and left to meet Kick at the park. 10 minutes later, I was at the park and there was the love of my life standing in front of the rocket cart, he looked up and smiled that same smile that brightens up my day whenever I feel down he asked me to help him push the cart up to Widowmakers Peak, if you asked me to jump off a cliff I would've done it just to make you smile Kick…roughly 20 minutes later, we were at Widomakers Peak and he got in the cart. He handed me the camera and told me to film it, I turned it on and it started to record, I counted down from 10 and once I hit 1, Kick hit the gas and took off. Through the camera, I could see Kick smiling and enjoying the ride, he was at the end and I was happy until he crashed into the tree down below.

My heart dropped and my stomach twisted into knots, I turned off the camera and ran to him, when I got there, I saw that he was bleeding from underneath his helmet. I was called his name and yelling don't walk into the light, I told him how he couldn't leave me here alone, my eyesight was blurring from the tears that almost fell, but he opened his eyes and smiled, telling me he was fine, just dizzy so I called an ambulance. I don't know how long it took for them to get there but I held Kick in my arms, he was still awake but he looked tired, I was trying not to cry but couldn't help but let a few tears fall. The paramedics were there and we were suddenly at the hospital, the paramedics taking him to the emergency room. I waited, and waited wondering if Kick would be okay, I couldn't keep still, I was pacing back and forth, biting my lower lip when Kicks family were suddenly there, asking me what happened I still had the camera and told them to watch. After watching the video, Kicks dad looked worried, Kicks mom was crying, Brianna looked like she was trying not to cry and Brad, like me was pacing back and forth, time went by slow as molasses. Finally, the doctor came out and told us Kick was fine but he had a concussion but otherwise he was fine and we could visit. We all went to his room when we got to the doorway he gave us thumbs up, his mom, dad and Brianna hugged him while Brad gave him a noogie looking relieved, they all left after 30 minutes and told him they'll pick him up tomorrow morning. All alone, it was just me and him; he looked me in the eyes and I melted, I turned to leave as well. "Gunther wait."


	4. Chapter 4 Feelings and Realizations

Heartbeats

Chapter 4 Feelings and Realizations

Kicks POV

The stunt went pretty well until I crashed of course, I almost blacked out but Gunther held me in his arms and tears fell from his eyes, he called an ambulance. He asked if I was ok and I told him that I was just dizzy but that was a lie, in reality my head felt like a donkey kicked me in the head multiple times. His tears kept falling, I wanted to wipe them away and hold him, I didn't want him to cry like this, and I felt like total crap, like I stole candy from a baby. After the ambulance came, I blacked out thinking about Gunther and what I can do to make this up to him. I don't know how long I was out but I finally opened my eyes, looking at the doorway where my family and Gunther were standing.

I gave them the thumbs up and everyone came over and hugged me, even Brad but he noogied me afterwards but Gunther stayed in place which made me a little sad. Half an hour later everyone left with my mom saying they'll pick me up tomorrow, it was just me and Gunther left. I looked into his brown eyes, he was acting weird like this morning, he usually cuddles and hugs me a few times a day, in fact, he does it so often that not only am I used to it, but I expect it and even enjoy it. Upon the realization of him not hugging me at least once today, it made me a little sad, he turned to leave, "Gunther wait." He stopped in his tracks, I got up from the hospital bed, I didn't care what the doctor said about rest, sitting up, and I swung my legs over the side of the hospital bed and stood. The world suddenly became a little sideways and I felt a little nauseous, I regained my balance and slowly walked over to Gunther. He still had his back to me, so I wrapped my arms around him, holding him; he turned around and hugged me, I breathed in his scent, feeling so safe and warm, as if nothing could hurt me.

What was I doing? Why did I feel this way? He held me for a long time and I held him tightly not wanting this moment to end but it had to eventually, I knew that, but I didn't want it to. Finally I let go and so did he, I suddenly felt cold, I looked into his eyes, I wanted to say something but I didn't know what, I wanted to keep holding him but I couldn't, could I? Would it be selfish of me to hold onto him till the end of time and to never let go? He kissed my forehead and said goodnight, he turned to leave again but I grabbed his hand, I wanted him to stay, "Stay, please stay with me Gunther, I don't want to be alone." He looked at me and he smiled that cute smile of his, "Okay.". We walked back over to my bed, I got under the covers and he brought over a chair, we started watching TV, shouting at the man to turn around before he was shot by the thug behind him. Hours went by and when I looked at the clock, it was near midnight, I was tired but I couldn't go to sleep, it felt like something was missing. I looked at Gunther, his eyes were droopy and he looked as tired as I felt. "Wanna join me in bed?"he looked at me in shock but he obliged nonetheless. I snuggled up to him and I felt his arms wrap around me, holding me. He kissed my forehead and that feeling from before returned, he made me feel safe and invincible, I smiled and closing my eyes, I went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 What now?

Heartbeats

Chapter 5 What now?

Kicks POV

When I woke up, it was like a dream, Gunther was still holding me and the sun for the first time in a while looked so beautiful. I looked at the clock on the wall and it read 6:47, I sat up and stood, "Kick". I looked towards him and saw that he was smiling, I used the bathroom and walked back towards the bed but Gunther was gone. I began to panic, where was he? I suddenly felt alone and slightly scared, he wouldn't just leave me would he? I was saddened and I don't even know why, I mean, it's not like I expected him to be holding me forever, but the sad thing was, I kind of did and I was hoping he would never let me go. Why did I feel this way? Ugh, this is exactly why I don't deal with my feelings unless absolutely necessary.

I took a deep breath and walked toward my bed when I felt someone's arms wrap around me and I knew immediately who it was. Gunther's scent filled my nose and I felt his warm strong arms around me I almost melted, "Good morning Kick." He waved a can of Cheetah Chug in front of my face, I took the can and opened it. Mmmm, nothing like Cheetah Chug, he finally let me go and went to the bathroom. Again, I felt a little colder but shrugged it off, I got in the bed and pulled down my shirt before getting under the covers and that's when I realized I wasn't wearing any clothes. Correction, I was wearing a hospital gown thingy with the straps in the back but without it I would only be in my underwear. How long was I like this?! Does that mean that Gunther saw…? I blushed, suddenly embarrassed and even though we've seen each other naked before (multiple times might I add) it felt different now, and I really don't know why. Gunther came out of the bathroom and I covered myself up with cover on the bed, "Kick, do want me to get you some more covers?" I said no and he turned on the TV.

Gunther sat down in the seat by my bed and started flipping through the channels. 20 minutes later, I decided to get dressed and got out of the bed, after getting dressed, I brought the other chair from the side of the room and sat near Gunther. Because of the seats being so close together, his right and my left armrest became one like in the movie theatres, so I put my arm on it and so did he, for a slight second our hands touched but he pulled away. Oh, that's all I could come up with, what's wrong with my hand? Why can't he just hold it? Keep it together Buttowski, I shook my head and cleared up those thoughts, what do I care? I care a lot apparently, enough to want him to hold my hand and as if reading my mind, he put my hand in his, squeezing lightly.

I felt all warm and fuzzy, leave it to Gunther to make me feel like this. How do I feel? I feel, warm and loved, I shivered from the pleasure, this feeling was like adrenaline but softer, if adrenaline was concrete and spikes, then this feeling was like a giant teddy bear, just like Gunther and I wanted more. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of a giant stuffed Gunther, being all cuddly and soft. This feeling, I wanted more and more, have I found my new addiction? I looked at Gunther, he was so cute- I mean he was adorable-uh damn it, why are those the only words to pop in my head when describing him? He was sexy- that's no better is it? I must have been staring when he called my name. I looked into his light brown eyes, then I looked at his lips and I leaned in closer, so close that our foreheads were touching. I hesitated, what if he doesn't want to kiss me? Would this be something that I'll regret? Do I want this? Should I stop or keep going? Again reading my mind, he smashed our lips together. I'm no pro at kissing but this kiss lasted a few minutes, and after it I was breathless. What the hell am I doing and why do I like it?


	6. Chapter 6 Questions

Heartbeats

Chapter 6 Questions

Gunthers POV

After getting into bed with Kick, I wrapped my arms around him and went to sleep. I woke up when he got up to use the bathroom, I called his name, he turned around and I couldn't help but smile, especially while he was walking away and his red briefs were showing through the back of the hospital gown. I got up and went to the soda machine down the hall and I bought 2 Cheetah Chugs and went back to the room. Reaching the doorway, Kick had his back to me and I decided to surprise him, inching towards him as quietly as I could, I wrapped my arms around him feeling him lean back into me. I waved a can of Cheetah Chug in front of his face, he opened it and chugged it down. Once he was done, I went to the bathroom to relieve my bladder and freshen up a little. Once I was done, I went back to Kick who was under the covers, I was worried he might have been cold so I asked if I should get some more covers but he said no. I shrugged and sat in the chair close to his bed, watching TV, a little while later he went back to the bathroom and came back dressed, he then went to the other chair in the room and moved it next to mine combining them.

I was about to rest my right arm on the middle arm rest when our hands touched, I immediately took away my hand not wanting to overstep his boundaries. He said nothing but he looked like I just kicked him while he was down and his left hand squeezed the armrest. No, I don't care anymore, its time I grew some balls and made a move, so I slipped his hand into mine, squeezing gently. I felt my heartbeat quicken, fearing that he would tell me to let go but he didn't and he actually squeezed back. I felt like jumping for joy, but then again, maybe he's just in a really good mood, oh well I'll take what I can get. I glanced his way and Kick was staring at me, I instantly wondered if something was on my face. "What's up Kick?" he blushed a little and leaned in closer and closer until our foreheads were touching, he looked like he was hesitating. On instinct I closed the distance between us and crushed our lips together. Kissing Kick was a dream come true.

His lips were so soft and I could just feel the fireworks; it was like I was in a dream. The kiss left us both breathless and we went back to watching TV and couldn't help but smile. I turned to him, "So, what does this make us?" he raised his eyebrows and shrugged. I felt a little hurt when a thought hit me, am I just a temporary substitute until he can start doing stunts again? Would he just throw away my heart once we leave the hospital? These thoughts were like taking knives to the heart, I wanted to cry but at the same time, I wanted to prove that I can be just as strong so I said nothing. He took out his phone and started typing with his right hand, I was just about to let go of his left hand when my own phone buzzed. I unlocked it and went to my email with a marriage request from Kick on Facebook. I looked up and he was blushing, looking into my eyes from his lashes shrugging.

I smiled god knows how wide and accepted it, our phones both beeped but he kept looking at the TV and I looked at my screen, _Congratulations, you are now married to Clarence Kickass Buttowski_. I looked at him, looked into his dark brown eyes, "This makes us official Gunther, you're now my boyfriend." he blushed even more after the word boyfriend. I put a hand on his cheek and kissed him. He was red as a tomato but he squeezed my hand and smiled looking into my eyes. Oh Thor, if I am dreaming or in a coma don't ever wake me up, he let go of my hand stretching when there was a knock at the door and his parents came in, telling us it's time to leave, I looked at Kick and he winked, "Let's go Gunther." and I smiled the whole time, who knew that dreams came true? He again grabbed my hand and we left the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7 Official

Heartbeats

Chapter 7 Official

Kick's POV

So we were now officially dating, Gunther was my boyfriend, wow. My best friend is now my boyfriend and its official that we are now dating, I smiled at the thought. I still can't believe it, this all happened today and it feels sort of like a dream. No matter how I phrase it, Gunther is my boyfriend. I looked towards Gunther; he looked my way grabbing my hand and smiled. I turned back towards the window and I smiled, today sure is beautiful. My phone beeped for the hundredth time but I continued to ignore it, ever since Gunther and I "tied the knot" over Facebook everyone has been congratulating us except Jackie who had caps on and put not fair in the comments.

We finally arrived at my house, we all went inside and I led Gunther towards my room, I opened my door and saw Brianna sitting on my bed with her phone out. She looked at me and smiled mischievously. Holy fuck! I forgot I was friends with her on Facebook, I knew that would bite me in the ass someday. I closed the door, "What do you want Brianna?" Brianna walked over and hugged me. I was stunned, I was pretty sure she'd blackmail me over dating Gunther, she let go, "Congratulations big brother." Before walking out, she turned around, "Do mom and dad know?" I shook my head, "No". She frowned, it was quiet and I got down on my knees "I'll do anything to keep you from telling them". She raised an eyebrow "Even get naked and skateboard around town?" I wanted to yell no but I looked over towards Gunther, I nodded, it would be worth it because he meant so much to me. "Get up Kick, all I want is for you to be happy. They probably wouldn't mind but tell them whenever you feel ready, there's no rush. Oh and by the way Gunther?" He looked at me and I shrugged, "Yes?" "If you break my brother's heart, I swear I will break every one of your bones and make you regret it." With that she left closing my door behind her.

I walked over to my bed and sat on it with Gunther following suit and just thought about what Brianna said, I'm not ashamed of dating Gunther so I wouldn't mind telling them really. I wasn't scared, as many stunts as I have done; I really wasn't scared of anything at this point except losing Gunther. No, I didn't want to tell them because I felt like it wasn't any of their business in all honesty. I looked over at Gunther, if he wants them to know then that's fine but only if he asked me to tell them, otherwise it's none of their fucking business. I leaned towards Gunther and he kissed me, I wanted more so I wrapped my arms around his neck and we rolled over on my bed with me straddling his hips. He was holding me tightly and I felt his erection as my own penis hardened. He moved upward and I gasped, the friction between us felt so good, we both started nice and slow and then faster. It wasn't long before I was nearing my limit, I could already feel it and he looked like he was close too, he was panting in our kisses and so was I. The pressure, the tingling and weightlessness, I clenched my teeth and held on to Gunther's shoulders, arching my back as I finally hit my peak, I whispered his name as I climaxed and he did the same. We were both still as the high from orgasm finally wore off, I laid my head on Gunther's chest, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. I heard his heartbeat, so slow and steady, I closed my eyes he kissed me on the forehead, "Goodnight Kick."


	8. Chapter 8 Dreaming

Heartbeats

Chapter 8 Dreaming

Gunthers POV

Kick was out like a light and I was in the exact same shape I was 2 days ago, cum in my boxers but I was fine with it, I was comfy with Kick on top of me and his face, it was just so peaceful. He was actually smiling in his sleep, he was also still a little red from earlier but that was fading fast. I sigh, wrapping my arms around him and just enjoying the moment with my boyfriend. Boyfriend, I still can't believe that Kick of all people was my boyfriend, I was always jealous of Kendall because I thought that he liked her but he's here with me now and not her. I couldn't help but think suck it Kendall, I didn't hate her but still, a victory is a victory, I have won Kick. I looked at Kick, my boyfriend and I smiled, it still felt like a dream, like a Disney movie almost. He called my name, and I smiled even more and almost melted, knowing that he was thinking about me even while he was asleep just made my heart swell. Even though he was asleep, I just had to say it, I had to tell him how I feel, "I love you Kick." I know he didn't hear me but I was okay with that, I just needed to say them. Exhaustion finally washed over me in waves and I yawned, I kicked off my shoes and kissed Kick on the forehead finally going to sleep.

When I woke up it was dark, I was under covers and Kick was nowhere to be found. I felt tears in my eyes, so was it all a dream? None of it was real? Damn it why did I have to wake up? Why?! WHY?! I was so happy, I was at peace and I had Kick, so why was it taken away from me?! The tears started to fall and I was so angry, all I could think of was Kick and how I didn't have him anymore, I knew it was too good to be true but I fell for the illusion anyway. My heart was broken and I don't think it will ever repair; the emotional pain was so strong I felt like someone really punched me in the heart, it hurt so much. I curled into a ball and cried, I tried to stop but I couldn't, I wanted Kick but I'll never have him and the sudden realization made my heart hurt even more. Why did I think I even had a chance? What could he possibly see in me? I heard the door open, "Gunther?" I felt hands on my shoulders, "Gunther what's wrong?" I told them "My heart is broken, I had the best dream but I woke up, I loved someone and they would never love me back." "Open your eyes." So I did, I mean what would I have to lose?

I opened my eyes and there was Kick with a worried look on his face, I grabbed him and just hugged him crying again but this time from happiness. I held him for a while and I finally stopped crying, I brought Kick's face to my own and just kissed him, our tongues fighting for dominance, I grabbed his waist and he wrapped his arms around my neck. My left hand found his butt and squeezed, he whimpered and we fell over. It was just like earlier, he was on top of me and we were grinding our crotches into each other, close to our climax, his grip on my neck tightened and I could tell he was close. A few more thrusts and I felt Kick stiffen, and so did I, we both broke from our kiss "I love you Kick." he smiled, "I love you too Gunther." My heart swelled and I really hoped that this wasn't a dream, he looked me in "Gunther, I'm close." "So am I." I wanted him to finish with a bang so I flipped us over where I was on top, I unzipped his jumpsuit and pinched his nipples, he gasped but I wasn't done yet, I kissed his neck and made my way down. I was finally at his erection, it was slightly red and looked ready to blow, I licked the tip and Kick quivered, I licked up and down slowly, and finally I put the whole thing in my mouth. His hands gripped my hair, I felt him tense and he was breathing heavily. It was kinda sweet, like sugar but watered down, either way it was good and I wanted to make Kick cum so I went to work. His hands tightened their grip on my hair and he was whimpering, "Gunther, I'm gonna cum!" I worked double time, he called my name and with a groan, he arched his back and came. His cum was salty but I didn't mind, finally he went limp and fell on the bed panting. I lay down next to him, he looked at me and smiled, his left hand entering my shorts, he rubbed my length and that was all it took, I closed my eyes feeling the waves of orgasm wash over me. Kick brought his hand to his mouth and ate my cum from his hand, "Sweet." I couldn't help but blush and moved closer to him. "I love you Kick." he smiled, "I love you too Gunther." we kissed, and I held him as we fell asleep.


End file.
